Detectives in Peril
by shadowchick28
Summary: When four of the CPD detectives from the Intelligence Unit are abducted, Jay, Antonio, and Voight find themselves in a tough spot trying to follow the ransom demands. PLease let me know what you think and what should be added. I'm trying out a fun new idea, let me know what you think!
1. Complications

**Hey everyone! I noticed this story doesn't seem to be a great one, so I am asking for anyone who might have some thoughts or ideas to please PM me. Thank you so much for reading my fan-fiction stories! i might re-write this one...**

* * *

"Complications

Hailey! Kim! Where are you?" Ruzek yelled as he and Awtwater took off on foot to find the two detectives that they lost contact with.

"Um, Sarge, I don't know how to…." Ruzek started to say into his two-way radio.

"Tell me what?" Voight grumbled.

" The four of us were checking out that lead you gave us. When we split into teams. Hailie and Kim wanted to be partners…" Awtwater started to say, but Antonio cut him off.

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Antonio asked them.

"Yes. Hailey and Kim are nowhere to be found." Ruzek said knowing that he was going to be facing the wrath of his team.

"Everyone, get back to the precinct, Now!" Voight ordered as he, Jay, and Antonio sped back to the precinct. Voights tires screeched as they came to an abrupt halt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it!" Jay yelled as he was thrown into Antonio's seat. He had his seat belt on, but that didn't help much to hold him in the seat. Voight realized that they were being cut off by a black SUV. A younger male, around 15 years old, got out of the back seat and handed a note to Voight that read.

"You want all four of your detectives back, then follow these instructions."

"Four?" Antonio said confused.

"Who gave this to you?" Voight demanded, but the male stayed silent and jumped back into the SUV, shut the door and the driver sped off, leaving Voight, Jay, and Antonio stopped in the middle of the street.

"Kevin? You there?" Antonio asked into his radio, no answer.

"Adam? One of you please answer!" Antonio said into his radio, still no answer.

"They must of taken Adam and Kevin too." Jay said in disbelief.

"Get down!" Antonio yelled as another black SUV opened up fire towards the three detectives!

"10-4 we have shots fired on the police and four officers have been abducted, requesting back-up and the intersection of Park and Main." Voight said into his radio. Jay reached for his gun.

"I got this, Jay." Antonio said as he grabbed his gun from the holster, rolled down the window and started firing back. He shot out one of the back windows and the back windshield before the SUV sped off.

"What is going on?" Jay asked as Voight did a quick u-turn and drove as fast as the traffic would let him to the precinct. Voight pulled into the employee lot and he, Antonio, and Jay burst through the doors and ran upstairs.

"Jay ping Kevin and Hailey's cellphones, Antonio…" He started to say, but was interrupted.

"Ping Kim and Adam's cellphones, on it Sarge." Antonio said as he and Jay quickly got to work. Voight walked into his office.

"How could I let this happen!" Voight yelled as he punched his metal filing cabinet.

"You need to read these instructions, they're insane!" Antonio said to Jay.

"Are they serious? How do they expect us to choose!" Jay belted out. Voight came out of his office and snatched the paper out of his hands. Voight looked at the paper which read:

We want ALL of your Intelligence detectives known assignments and aliases. In exchange for the SAFE return of 3 of your detectives.

Chose WISELY only 3 will be returned to you UNHARMED.

"We can't pull this off, Hank." Antonio said concerned about Voight's mindset.

"We CAN and we WILL!" Voight snapped.

"How, Sarge?" Jay asked him curiously.

"By doing what we were instructed." Voight snapped, a look of worry on his face.

"That would be putting a TARGET on the whole Units back. We have to find another way." Antonio told them.

"What do you propose we do then?" Voight asked him.

"We figure out what they REALLY want. You don't kidnap 4 detectives and make some bogus request." Jay told them.

"You might be onto something, Antonio, go to the meeting spot and figure out what they are REALLY after." Voight told him.

"On it, Sarge." Antonio said grabbing his jacket.

"I'll go." Jay said reaching for his black, leather jacket.

"No. Jay, you don't have to go and be the big hero, all the time. Go Antonio." Voight told him Antonio took off down the stairs.

"What the hell are you thinking? You're going to get Antonio abducted too." Jay said, visibly upset.

"I'm not, I know what I'm doing. Never speak to me like that again, Jay!" Voight said raising his voices

Minutes later, Antonio walked back into the precinct and headed upstairs.

"What did they really want?" Jay asked him, as soon as he saw him coming up the stairs, but Antonio stayed quiet.

"Antonio! I'm talking to you!" Jay said feeling Voight glaring at him.

"Let's talk in my office." Voight said, motioning Antonio over

"I'm here, too! Hello!" Jay yelled at him, but Antonio had already shut the office door.

"How bad is it?" Voight asked him.

"It's bad, they said that if we don't give up one of our detective's known aliases. They are going to kill them, all." Antonio told him. Voight went ghost white.

"I'm sorry, Hank, but we can't…" Antonio started to say, but Voight cut him off.

"We are getting them ALL back! Hell or High water, they are ALL, coming back to us!" Voight yelled, angrily.

"Sarge, you have to come see this!" Jay told him. Antonio and Voight jumped out of their chairs. They couldn't believe who they saw

"Hey, guys." Kim Burgess said as she barely made her way up the stairs.

"Do you know where the others are?" Jay asked her.

"Other's I was locked up with Hailie…"Kim said but hit the floor mid-sentence.

'Kim!" Antonio yelled as he and Voight swooped down on either side of her.

"Call a ambo!" Antonio snapped, but Jay was already on his radio.

"10-4, This Jay Halstead, roll an ambo to the precinct. Officer in need of assistance" Jay belted out.

"10-4, all ambulances are taken." The dispatcher told Jay.

"Thanks." Jay said, then quickly pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey, Jay, what do you need? I'm kind of busy." Will said holding his cellphone up to his ear, after seeing Jay's name flash across the screen.

"I need you here, NOW! Bring a heart monitor!" Jay snapped at his brother, half in a panic.

"Jay, what's going on?" Will asked, but Jay had already ended the call.

"Damn it!" Will yelled, as he shoved his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Dr. Halstead!" Maggie snapped.

"Sorry, Maggie, but I don't have time to explain, Jay needs me." Will told her.

"What's going on?" She asked Will, concern present on her face.

"I don't know, Jay said to get over to the precinct, right NOW, and bring the heart monitor." Will told her.

"Go." Maggie said, quickly. Dr. Rhodes overheard the conversation.

"I've got the monitor. Come on, I'm driving." Connor said as he pulled Will out the door. Conner drove as fast as he was able over to precinct. Conner said barely parked, when Will came busting through the front door, with Connor at his heels.

"Upstairs, Now!" Voight yelled from the top of the stairs. Both doctors ran up the stairs after Voight.

"Kim!" Connor exclaimed, going right into full doctor mode.

"Kim, this is Dr. Halstead, I don't know if you can hear me, but we need to cut off your shirt." Will said taking out his scissors.

"What are you doing, Will? She's unconscious,you can't do that without her permission." Antonio snapped.

"I give you permission. Just help her." Voight said a tear forming in the corner of his eye. Will easily cut her shirt open. Jay carefully pulled the fabric on both sides to expose Kim's bra and several slash marks across her torso. Connor quickly put the leads on her.

"Heart rate is dropping fast." Connor said as Will easily started an IV.

"What happened?" Connor asked Voight.

"We don't know." Voight said weakly.

"She was abducted this morning, she came up the stairs and started telling us what had happened...When she collapsed." Jay told them.

"Let's move!" Connor said as he grabbed the heart monitor while Voight and Antonio picked up Kim's lifeless body and carried her toward the stairs.

"Wait." Jay snapped as he grabbed his black leather jacket and placed it over the top half of Kim's body.

"Good thought." Will said with a smile.

"Why didn't you just call for a ambo?" Trudy asked as she watched Voight and Antonio carry her, unconscious body out the front door.

"There was a huge traffic accident on the other side of town, all the ambo…."Will started to say, but was cut short.

"Are you coming?" Jay snapped at his brother.

"Yeah." Will said as he ran out the front door and saw Jay getting into the backseat of Connor's car. Antonio and Voight carefully laid Kim across the back seat of Voight's car. They shut the back door, and got in themselves. Antonio hit the lights and sirens as they sped over to med. Will jumped in and Connor raced off after them.

"Trauma One." Maggie said as all four of them burst through the doors of the ED.

"We got it from here." Natalie said as she and April rolled over a hospital bed. Voight and Antonio placed Kim down, gently on the bed, and watched as they quickly wheeled her out of their sight.

"I'll stay here, you two go look for the others, Antonio, take lead." Voight told them.

"Got it, Sarge." Antonio said as he and Jay left the hospital and decided to do some patrolling on foot to the detectives last known location.

At the hospital Kim become conscious, but dazed.

"Hey, Kim, how are you feeling?" Will asked her.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Kim said weakly.

"I'll bet. You have a visitor." Will said as he motioned Voight to come into the room.

"Hey kiddo, you gave us quite a scare." Voight said as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Where's Hailey?" Kim squeaked.

"Don't worry, Kim,We'll find her." Voight said trying to assure her that he had the situation under control, even though he didn't believe it himself.

"Hank, can we talk out in the hall for a minute?" Will asked him.

"Be right back, kiddo." Voight said ass he followed will out into the hallway.

"Her tox. screen came back. Kim was drugged. I had Natalie take a look at her also. She informed me that Kim has definitely been tortured, but we don't know to what extent." Will told Voight, who just shook his head and re-entered the hospital room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio are Jay had just made it to the spot where the other members of the team had gone missing, and split up to find clues.

"I got something!" Jay yelled as he reached down and picked up four smashed cellphones and handed them to Antonio. Who came running over to Jay.

"They're missing their sim cards." Antonio told him.

"Great! That's why they were showing that the GPS was off." Jay said madly.

"Wait a second, Jay, there's a security camera!" Antonio said happily as he and Jay ran over to the small business. They came bursting through the doors, scaring the store owner in the process.

"Mam. Calm down, I am a detective with the CPD Intelligence Unit. I'm Detective Dawson, and this is Detective Halstead." Antonio told the middle aged woman, who was sitting behind the counter.

"What can I help you with, detectives?" She asked them.

"We need to see the footage from your security camera." Antonio told her.

"I don't have it!" She snapped back at him.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Jay snapped back at her.

"The camera is a decoy, but I'm guessing you are here about the kidnapping?" the woman said pulling out a sketchbook and handed it to Antonio.

"What's this?" Antonio asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just open it!" The woman snapped at him.

"Where did you get this?" He asked her, handing the sketchbook to Jay.

"It's mine, before I moved here, I was a sketch artist for NYPD." She said this a smile.

"Thank you, can we take this with us?" Jay asked her, anxiously.

"Feel free." She told him.

"Thanks, again, sorry for snapping at you." Jay said with a smile, then followed Antonio back outside.

"These will be helpful." Jay said cheerfully, handing the sketchbook back to Antonio.

"Yeah. Something just feels off. Go back in there and ask her what her name is." Antonio instructed him. Jay walked back up to the counter, but the woman was gone.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Jay said as he started searching the aisles of the store, and was headed towards the back room, when he heard gun shots.

"Antonio! Are you okay?" Jay yelled as he ran back to the front door, and as he came outside, he realized that Antonio was the one firing his weapon at a black SUV speeding past him.

"What's going on?" Jay asked him, turning to go back into the store.

"She's not in there, Jay." Antonio told him as he started to open the store's door.

"She could just be in the..." Jay started to say.

"No, Jay, I just watched her get into that black SUV. We've hit another dead end." Antonio told him.

"Great! We are being sent on a wild goose chase!" Jay said as he angrily punched the glass door of the woman's store.

"That was dumb, come on let's get you over to Med." Antonio said annoyed.

"No. We have to find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I know. But you aren't going to be able to help anyone, if you bleed to death, let's go." Antonio said forcing Jay to walk to Chicago Med.

"What did you do?" Will said as he saw Jay enter with a bloody, clench fist with shards of glass impaling his skin.

"Doesn't matter." Jay snapped as he turned to leave, but Antonio blocked his way.

"Move, Antonio!" Jay snapped trying to get past him.

"Jay, let's go get your hand taken care of." Will told Jay, motioning for him to follow him.

"Go. That's an order!" Antonio snapped at him. But Jay wasn't listening to him. Antonio grabbed Jay's good arm and bent it behind his back in a funny position.

"What are you doing? You are going to break his arm." Will snapped.

"I wouldn't have to if he would just listen!" Antonio told Will.

"Fine. I'm going." Jay said as Antonio released his arm. Jay followed Will back to one of the smaller rooms of the ED.

"Sit, Jay." Will said as he grabbed a suture kit.

"Fine, Jay, I didn't want to have to do this." Will said turning to quickly sat down.

"Good choice." Will said as he opened his suture kit.

"Just hurry up! I need to get this case solved!" Jay snapped at his brother.

"Maybe you should've thought of that, before showing up her, needing medical attention!" Will said madly as he slipped on a pair of gloves and started plucking the glass out of Jay's hand with a pair of tweezers. Jay flinched as every last shard was removed. Will cleaned out his bloody knuckles then started to stitch the deep laceration closed.

"You done?" Jay asked him trying to look away.

"Almost, be patient, Jay." Will said as he continued to stitch the skin together.

"Hurry up!" jay yelled at his brother, catching Dr. Manning's attention.

"Is everything okay, over here?" She asked as she stuck her head into the room.

"I'm good, Nat, just showing Jay from brotherly love." Will laughed, feeling Jay glaring at him.

"Done." Will said as he threw his gloves into the garbage can by the door and started washing his hands in the sink.

"Finally." Jay said, jumping up off the hospital bed.

"April, can you go get Jay's paperwork, before he kills me?" will joked.

"Yes, Dr. Halstead." April said trying not to laugh at Jay's expression. Seconds later, April walked in a handed the paperwork to Will.

"Can I go NOW?" Jay asked his brother, clearly annoyed.

"Not yet." I need to go over this with you." Will said, but Jay pushed past him and headed out to the waiting room where Antonio was waiting with Voight, who had seen them both come in and wanted to know what happened.

"You good?" Antonio asked him as he entered the waiting room, when he realized Will was running after him, with Jay's paperwork in his hand.

"Since you wouldn't let me go over you after care instructions with you, I'm going to show them to your Sargent." Will said glaring at his brother. Jay returned with a "don't you dare" look on his face, but Will ignored it.

"So?" Voight asked him.

"He missed all the nerves, tendons, and arteries, but that laceration needs to heal properly." Will told him.

"Meaning what?" Voight asked him.

"Meaning that Jay shouldn't be firing a weapon for at least a week." Will told Voight.

"A week! Are you insane!" Jay said raising his voice.

"Serves you right for punching a glass door." Antonio laughed.

"Hand over your gun, Jay." Voight said holding his hand out to Jay.

"thanks a lot Will!" Jay snapped.

"Well one good thing came out of this, you're now Voight's problem!" Will laughed, Jay lunged at him, but Antonio held him back.

"Take a walk, Jay." Antonio said nudging him toward the door.

"Will can't do this..." Jay started to say, but Antonio cut him off.

"Don't blame Will! You did this to yourself. I didn't make you punch that glass door, and neither did Will. So grow up and take some responsibility for your actions." Antonio said pushing Jay up against a parked ambulance.

"You're right. I'm find them, without my weapon." Jay said taking off running in the opposite direction of Med.

"Damn it, Jay, We don't have time for this!" Antonio groaned turning to run after him.

"Give him some space and let him cool off, he'll be fine." Voight said from the doorway.

"Fine? He's pissed off and has no weapon to protect himself with, that's a bad combination." Antonio said trying to not raise his voice.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not Jay's babysitter and neither are you. We need to go back to the precinct and plan our next move." Voight said as they walked over to Voight's car. They both got in, and headed back to the precinct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the opposite side of town in a dark basement, the three remaining detectives were separated into separate rooms.

"What do you want?" Ruzek asked one of his captors, but was answered with a blow to the abdomen.

"Let the other one go. We only need two hostages." The leader told another male covered in tattoos.

"Whatever you say." The male said as he went to the room that Kevin was in.

Let's go!" The male snapped as he removed the metal band that was keeping him from escaping. Before he knew it he had his hands tied behind his back and he was blindfolded. Kevin started to struggle.

"Just knock him out." Another male snapped at the first. Kevin felt an extreme pain in the back of his head, then he hit the floor. Four of his captors drug him out a back entrance and out to a black SUV and hoisted his dead weight into the cargo space, shut the hatch, got in and shut the doors, and took Kevin to the same spot they had dropped off Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kev? Are you okay?" a familiar female voice asked him.

"Where am I?" Kevin asked as Trudy unbound his wrists and removed the blind reached for the back of his head, but it came back red, and Crimson color.

"Hank! Kevin's downstairs, he needs to get to Med!" Trudy yelled up towards the stairs as she helped Kevin enter the precinct. Antonio was on his cellphone with a CI. Voight heard the panic in her voice and took off down the stairs.

"I'll have to call you back." Antonio said then ended the call, and ran down the stairs after Voight.

"Come give me a hand." Voight told Antonio who quickly grabbed Kevin's other arm. They both helped him out to Antonio's car, since it was parked closer than Voight's was. Antonio helped Kevin into the passenger's seat, and carefully shut the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat.

Go! I'll meet you there!" Voight said fumbling for his car keys.

"Hank, just get in." Antonio told him.

"Fine." Voight said not wanting to argue and got in the backseat and they were headed over to Chicago Med.

"Incoming, Dr. Halstead!" Maggie yelled at him from behind the nurse's station.

"What do we got?" Will asked her, confused when he didn't see an ambulance.

"Voight and Antonio are there way over with him." Maggie told him.

"Great! What did Jay do now?" He grumbled.

"It's Kevin." Maggie told him, overhearing him. Will ran back to a mechanical room and grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled it out the ED doors and waited for Antonio's car to pull in.

"Sit down, Kev, We will take good care of you." Will said with a friendly smile. Voight and Antonio into the wheelchair and watched Will take him back to a trauma room.

Jay was angerily stomping around the city when he stumbled upon a run down house with black SUV's parked outside, and the back door was hidden, but Jay crept around the side to see if he could get through undetected when he remembered that Voight had his see's two rooms with small windows, on room he saw Hailey tied up in, and Ruzek in the both looked like they were in some kind of knew he was out numbered and out gunned. He pulled out his cellphone to call Voight when he felt the barrel of a gun stabbing into his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drop the cellphone!" The male snapped from behind him.

"Okay, okay." Jay said as he dropped his cellphone down on the ground, he wasn't surprised when the male stomped on his cellphone and smashed it into several pieces, but forgot to take out the sim card. The male saw Jay's badge and knew he was a officer.

"Come with me, Detective!" He snapped as he led Jay in the back door, and forced him inside.

"What do you want?" Jay asked him, taking in his surroundings.

"You know what we want." The leader snapped.

"I can't do that, but I can make you a deal." Jay told the leader.

"I don't make deals with cops!" He snapped back at Jay.

"Come on, man, you need to just hear me out." Jay snapped back.

"Fine. I will listen to you, but just know unless you exchange something useful, I won't even take your "deal" into consideration." The leader told him.

"If you let the other detective's go, you can do whatever you want to me." Jay told him.

"And why would I do that?" The leader asked curiously.

"Because, I'm sure the others are putting up a good fight. I am hurt, which means I can't fight back, also if you except my deal. I won't." Jay said pleading with the leader.

"You are getting what you want, but just know that you're good as dead!" The leader laughed at him.

"I know." Jay said, relived that they were actually going to free his team-mates.

"Go get the other two." The leader instructed half of his gang.

"Jay?" Adam said as he was led out into the main part of the basement.

"What are you doing here?" Hailey asked him, as she came into sight.

"Getting you two out of here." Jay told them.

"What about you?" Adam asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make a deal, my life, in exchange for your freedom." Jay said weakly.

"Don't do this, Jay." Hailey said struggling against her captors grip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know the drill." The leader snapped as they bound their wrists in duct tape, and blind folded them and took them out to one of the SUV's and put Hailey in the cargo space in the back and Adam in the middle of the back seat, with a captor on either side of him.

"You're not going to get away with this." Hailey said, starting to feel dazed and her eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Sweet heart, we already have!" They laughed back at her.

Minutes later, the members dropped Hailey and Adam off outside of the precinct and sped off. Voight noticed from the top of thee stairs and came charging down and out the door.

"Hailey? Adam? Are you two, okay?" voight asked them as he took off the blindfolds and unbound their hands.

." I'm fine, Sarge, but I think Hailey was drugged." Adam told him.

"Alright, let's get you both over to Med." Voight told them.

"Sarge, I'm fine." Adam told him.

"It's not up for discussion. Get in the backseat!" Voight snapped as he helped Hailey into the front seat. He was almost to Chicago Med, When Hailey's head fell to the side.

"Damn it! Adam, help me get her inside." Voight said as Adam jumped out of the back seat , and helped Voight get Hailey out of the car and carried her inside, with Ruzek at his heels.

"What do we got?" Maggie asked as he saw Voight carrying Hailey inside.

"I think Hailey was drugged, and Adam just needs to be checked out." voight told her.

"Dr. Manning! Dr. Halstead!" Maggie yelled back into the break room, where Will and Natalie were relaxing on a couch. They came running out, when they heard Maggie calling for them.

"So much for taking a break." Natalie said to Will with a smile.

"We got this." Will told Voight as he carried Hailey back to a room.

"Follow me, Let's go make sure you are okay." Natalie told Adam. He followed her back to another room.

"You need to take off your shirt." Natalie told him. Adam didn't protest and slipped her shirt off, exposing his lacerations and bruises that covered his chest. In the next room over, Will got Hailey stable, then went over and helped Natalie, look at Ruzek

"No internal damage, but he has several lacerations and bruises." Natalie told Will as he entered the room.

"Sounds good, let me get your paperwork and you can go back out with Voight." Will said as he left the room. Seconds later will came in with a couple of sheets of paper and handed them to Adam.

"Thanks, Natalie." Adam said as he got up and put his shirt back on, and left the room, paperwork in hand.

"I'm good, Sarge." Adam said as he entered the waiting room and sat next to Voight.

"That's good. But how did you both end up on the stairs?" Voight asked him, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Jay found us...He exchanged his life for our freedom." Adam said weakly. Voight pulled out his cellphone and dialed Antonio's cellphone.

"He did what?" Antonio said in disbelief.

"Try to ping his phone." Voight instructed.

"That didn't work last time." Antonio told him as he entered Jay's cellphone number into the computer.

"Just try." Voight snapped, worry covering his face.

"I got it! He's on the other side of town." Antonio said as he scribbled down the address on two pieces of paper of stuck one in his pocket.

"Good, take back-up and go to that location, Ruzek and I will meet you there." Voight told Antonio.

"On it, Sarge I'll text you the address." Antonio said then ended the call, grabbed his jacket, three bullet proof vests and ran down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Trudy asked him, as she saw him going past her desk.

"I can't explain, but we found the location, call swat and sent a couple of Patrol cars to this location." Antonio told her, half worried about what he was going to find.

"i'm on it." Trudy said as Antonio dropped a piece of paper with the address written on it on her desk. Antonio left the precinct and walked out to his car and popped open his trunk and through the vest's inside, shut it, and jumped into the drivers seat, and sped off to Jay's location, lights and siren blaring. Traffic parted on either side of the road letting Antonio and several squad cars through.


	2. Leverage

Leverage

Meanwhile back in the basement,

"What is your name?" The leader asked Jay.

"It's Jay." He told him, not knowing what was going to happen to him.

"Full name" He snapped back.

"Jay Halstead." He said slowly.

"Are you in the Intelligence Unit?" He asked Jay.

"Yes." jay said, knowing he was done for.

"Remember our deal?" He asked Jay, who was looking at the door.

"Well, duh, I made it with you!" Jay laughed.

"Oh, smart guy, you're going to wish you never made that deal." He laughed at Jay.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it! Unless you're a coward!" Jay said annoyed.

"Not yet, you haven't given me what I want." He laughed back.

"You aren't getting those files!" Jay said, as he started to lunge, but was held back.

"Correction, file." He told Jay who now had his hands pinned behind his back. Jay winced, from the pain, but tried not to show his emotion.

"File?" Jay said confused.

"Yes. I told that one male detective, Dawson, I think that I wanted one of your teams known aliases and undercover operations, I will get the others later!" He told Jay.

"I'm not giving you anything!" Jay snapped back.

"Maybe I can persuade you!" He laughed as he motioned down the hall. Two of the captors took Jay to a back room, that had a steel table with thick straps. They forced Jay down onto the table and strapped down his wrists and ankles.

"Torture me, all you want, I don't expect to leave her alive!" Jay laughed at him.

"Let's test that theory." The leader snapped as he pulled out a gun and handed it to another male.

"Now talk." The male snapped at him. But Jay stayed quiet.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." The leader snapped as he flipped the table upright, making it harder for Jay to keep himself steady.

"Ready to talk?" He asked Jay, who shook his head, not realizing what they had planned next.

"Go to Med and bring me back Will Halstead." The leader laughed. Jay started to struggle against the straps.

"Leave him out of this! He's not a cop! He's just an ED doctor, I'm more valuable to you to get what you want than he is." Jay snapped.

"You said it yourself, torture me all you want, I won't fight back!" The leader laughed at him, as some of the captors headed out to the black Suv and sped over to Med.

"I meant hurt me, kill me if you have to, just don't bring Will into this." Jay said trying to plead to the leader.

"You got yourself into this, get yourself out!" He laughed at Jay.

"Undo these straps, and I will give you something to laugh about." Jay snapped.

"Do you think I'm stupid! I know you have a Military background, why do you think you are in restraints?" He asked Jay.

"Because you're all talk!" Jay laughed.

"Try all you wan't Jay, I'm not going to undo the restraints!" The leader laughed as he watched Jay struggle against the thick straps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Chicago Med, Kim and Hailey were being watched carefully, after realizing that both women had been drugged.

"How's Kevin?" Voight asked Will as he walked into the waiting room.

"The laceration on the back of his head isn't as bad as we originally thought, but he definitely has an concussion. We are moving them all upstairs and admitting them, at least overnight, for observation." Will told him. Voight looked at him with a worried expression.

"It's just protocol. I'll be right back down, and let you know how they are doing" Will told him with a smile. And took the elevator upstairs to check on the other detectives.

All of sudden the group that abducted the four detectives earlier, stormed into Chicago Med. They opened up fire on the ED. Maggie and the other nurses were trying to get patients out of sight. Voight pulled out his gun and started firing back, Ruzek reached for his gun, but remembered that they had taken it from him, earlier that day.

"Just give us what we came for!" One of the males snapped at Voight. Then started grabbing random paitents and using them as human sheilds.

"Give me your gun!" One of the males snapped at Voight. He quickly handed the gun to one of the males.

"Adam, get Will out of here." Voight whispered in Ruzek's ear. He nodded and started walking towards the back of the ED, by the elevators.

"Where do you think you are going, Detective?" One of the males with a gun said to Adam.

"Come on, man, nature calls." Adam said trying to get past him.

"Get back over there!" The male snapped threatening Ruzek with his gun.

"Okay, okay, no one needs to get hurt." Ruzek said as he held his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. He pretended to walk back over toward where Voight was, but quickly turned around and tackled the male, who kept a firm grip on his gun as he threw Ruzek to the floor.

"Dumb move." He said as he grabbed a young lady by the shoulders and held the gun up to her head. Ruzek saw Will coming out of the elevator and knew he needed to get to him.

"Will, RUN!" Adam yelled as he jumped up of the ground, disarmed the male and took the gun from him. The male started to back away from him, but wouldn't release the young woman from his grip.

"Let her go!" Adam said pointing his own gun at him.

"If you have the shot, Ruzek, just take it!" Voight snapped at him.

"He's not armed." Ruzek told him refusing to shoot the unarmed male, he did have a hostage, but no weapon. Will had just come out of the elevator and walked into the ED and towards the nurse's station, to figure out what was going on.

"Will! RUN! You're the target! I'll cover you!" Ruzek yelled as he shot at the other males that were returning fire from the waiting room. Will could hear screams and see glass shattering, but did as he was instructed. Will went running towards an emergency exit, with Ruzek right behind him, trying not to take fire as he and Will ducked behind desks and assorted objects, unfortunately the captors split up. Half kept the ED at gunpoint, while the other half were firing their guns at Ruzek and Will as they ran after them. Ruzek stopped feet from the exit.

"I'm out of bullets! Just get out of here!" Ruzek told him.

"What about you?" Will asked as he turned back towards Ruzek.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going to try to hold them off." Ruzek told him.

"No. I'm not letting you get shot because of me, If they want to take me, just let them." Will said as he pushed past Ruzek.

"He's definitely a "Halstead." Ruzek said as he caught up to Will and grabbed his arm.

"You don't get it, they have Jay, you need to leave, so we know you are safe and we can find Jay." Ruzek told him.

"If they have Jay, I have to go, if I don't they'll kill him." Will snapped.

"And if you go, you'll both be killed." Ruzek told him.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Will said as he pulled his arm free, and walked out into the waiting room.

"I know that you came here for me. So, I'll make you a deal…" Will started to say but was cut off.

"What is with the "Halstead brothers" trying to make deals?" one of them laughed at Will.

"Let everyone else go, and I will come with you. Do we have a deal?" Will asked them.

"Walk, Halstead." one of the males with a gun snapped at him.

"Let them go, first." Will protested.

"You hold up your end, we will do the same." The male closest to him snapped as Will's hands were pinned behind his back, and he was forced to walk out of the ED.

"Will! What is going on?" Dr. Manning asked as she entered the ED.

"It's fine, Nat," Will said as they forced him out the door. Once they were outside they secured Will's wrists with a zip tie and forced him into the back seat of the black SUV. The rest of the males came running out of the ED and jumped into the vehicle, and sped off. Will was watching Chicago Med disappear from his view out one of the windows, until he was blindfolded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Jay heard a vehicle pull up outside. A group of males yanked Will out of the vehicle, by his wrist. He could feel a surge of pain, and hear a "crack."

"Great. They broke my wrist." Is all Will could think about, he was forced inside, and heard a heavy metal door, bolt behind him.

"Jay!" Will yelled at his brother, after they yanked his blindfold off.

"Chain him up against the wall!" The leader laughed as he watched Jay struggle against his restraints, starting to form red marks from all the rubbing as he would try to get loose. Before Jay or Will could say anything, they had spread Will's arms out wide chained to the wall by his wrists. His feet were still firmly planted on the ground.

"Hand me your pocket knife." He told his second in command as he cut Will scrub top open exposing his bare chest.

"Please don't!" Jay yelled at him.

"Why? Because the Calvary is coming?" The leader jokes, as he slashed Will's bare chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay and Will heard several vehicles pull up outside and heard familiar voices coming closer.

"Breach now!" Antonio snapped, trying to donkey kick the door in, but it was no use.

"The police are outside, right now." One of the males told the leader.

"You must have forgotten to dump the sim card!" He said angrily and took a gun from another male and shot him three times in the chest.

"10-4 Shots fired! At 157 North Elm, requesting S.W.A.T" Antonio said into his radio.

"10-4 S.W.A.T" is three minutes out." the dispatcher said back.

"We don't have three minutes," Antonio told the other officers. Voight and Ruzek pulled up behind the Black SUV's. Antonio had his vest on and popped his trunk and handed Ruzek and Voight's theirs, as all three of them tried to break down the door, but it was useless.

"Wait a sec." Antonio said as he ran back out to his car and grabbed a tire iron and pried of the doors hinges, with help from several others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me all of one of your team's aliases!" The leader snapped at him.

"I can't...Okay...Okay, I'll tell you mine." Jay said to the leader.

"I don't want yours!" He laughed as he slashed Will's torso with the pocket knife. Will tried to hold back the screams, but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Try again." He snapped at Jay.

"I don't know all of them, when we are undercover we are supposed to stay hidden from the Intelligence Unit." Jay told him.

"For God's sake, Jay, just give them what they want!" Will said as they wouldn't stop making shallow cuts and gashes in Will's skin.

"Wrong answer!" He snapped as he used a clamp like grip, digging his fingernails into Will's bare shoulder, causing him to shake from the big bursts of pain, surging through his body.

"You know what? Stop hurting my brother! And come hurt me. Better yet, release me from these restraints and fight like a man!" Jay snapped at him.

"I've had enough of this! Kill them." The leader snapped.

"Remember the redhead dies first, then the other one!" The leader laughed.

"Got it." His second in demand said as he pulled out his own pocket knife and raised it above Will's chest, and was about to bring it down, when he heard the first bolted door hit the concrete floor.

"Hurry!" The leader snapped at his second in command.

"They're already here, you aren't going to get away with this!" Jay snapped. The leader whipped around and slashed open Jay's shirt.

"Do it!" The leader snapped. His second in command brought the knife down just as the metal door hit the concrete. The knife slashed him down the side and hit the floor. Antonio, Voight, and Ruzek, were right there with their bullet proof vests on, and guns loaded. The leader moved the knife up to jay's neck.

"I'm so glad you are here to see one of your detectives die!" The leader said as he slashed Jay across the chest.

"Coward!" Jay yelled at him and he put a shallow slice in Jay's neck but kept putting more pressure on the blade, until Ruzek had enough and had a clear shot, and this time he took it. The second in command decided he wanted to die and grabbed his gun and pointed it at Will! Voight took the shot, and he fell to the concrete floor, dead, next to his leader. The rest of the males got away, but patrol was sent after them. Voight and Ruzek unchained Will's wrists, while Antonio freed Jay from the straps. Jay fell forward, but Antonio was able to catch him, and bring him down carefully to the floor.

"10-4 Roll two ambo's to this location." Antonio said into his radio. Jay and Will could hear the sirens as the ambos pulled up outside of the house. Jay and Will were put on stretchers, loaded into separate ambulances and rushed to Chicago Med.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE:

ALTERNATE ENDING TWO:


End file.
